


cat and mouse

by Karturtle (karturtle)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: F/F, Wrestling, dumb fluff, i love my lesbians, i used the relationship tag because shut up theyre in love, takes place before the show starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karturtle/pseuds/Karturtle
Summary: There's something following Adora.





	cat and mouse

There’s something following her.

Adora continues her stride down the dim hallways and corridors through the compound, acting as though nothing is wrong. But something’s definitely trailing her. She’s sure of it, sure of the hairs prickling on her neck and the quiet sounds she hears behind her that don’t quite match up with the eerie noises that come from old pipes in the walls.

Maybe she’s being paranoid. But she wouldn’t be on the fast-track to Force Captain if she wasn’t perceptive. She wouldn’t have survived this long if she didn’t trust her gut.

Aiming to lose them, she starts taking turns in the hallways at random as her speed increases. Her original destination is completely ignored now in favor of getting away. 

Eventually, the hallway leads into a storage warehouse attached to the side of the building. Poorly lit, filled with crates and machinery of all shapes and sizes. It occurs to her that this must be exactly what her follower intended. There’s plenty of cover in here, no security cameras, and nobody would be around to see anything happen. There’s also the rafters above, perfect for something or someone to be lurking. 

She swears she catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, and can’t stop herself from quickly turning-- but there’s nothing there. Adora’s mouth quirks with a small, competitive smile, her eyes narrowing. Fine. If they’re going to play this game of cat and mouse, she’s not going down without a fight.

“I know you’re here.” She calls out evenly, walking through the maze of boxes and crates while her eyes watch for the slightest movement.

Her voice rings out in the silence. There’s no reply, but she does hear an odd skittering noise from above. Instinct takes over and her stance shifts, low and ready for a fight if that’s what it comes down to. She’d prefer not to, but living in the Fright Zone her entire life has taught her that things can escalate at a moments notice.

“Just come out and we can talk.” She isn’t carrying a weapon, but she could improvise with something lying around in here. A quick look around doesn’t show anything promising, but- there, a broom leaning against a crate. She can snap the head off and use it as a pole.

Perhaps her intent was too obvious, though, because as she steps forward to take it, she hears something behind her. Whipping around, her eyes widen and there’s no time to react as a body leaps from the rafters and slams her back into the ground. The impact has them both sliding across the floor.

“Hey Adora.” Catra says, smug and victorious. “Funny running into you here.” She sits on Adora’s chest, pinning her shoulders down while she leans forward to get uncomfortably close to her face. “I win, by the way.”

“Catra.” Adora grinds out, struggling against the pin while she glares up at her friend, “Any reason why you were stalking me? Again?”

“Oh, you know.” Catra gives a self-satisfied smile, her tail swaying back and forth behind her, “Just wanted some quality time with my girl.”

“And- let me up- you couldn’t just ask like a normal person?”

“That takes the fun out of it. Ugh.” She sighs dramatically, sitting up but not getting off of the human. Catra never was a fan of personal space, and she’s in no hurry to leave her friends lap. “There, happy?”

“No. Why do you always do this?” Adora complains, bracing her hands on the floor behind her to sit up. “This is the third time this month, Catra. I’d hang out with you if you asked, you know! This is just getting ridiculous!”

“Oh, c’mon- I know you like it. Keeps you on your toes. And you should’ve seen your face!” Catra laughs, showing off sharp fangs. Anyone else would be nervous having those within biting distance, but it’s fine. Catra hasn’t seriously bitten Adora since they were eight.

“Yeah, waiting to be tackled by you is definitely my idea of a good time.” She grumbles, “You’re such a pest.”

“You know it.” Catra winks. “Come on, you know you love me.”

Adora sighs. She allows the tension to leave her shoulders while giving her friend a bemused smile, and Catra’s ears perk up while she eyes her relaxing. Is she giving in so soon?

“Maybe.” Adora says, moving to put brush some hair out of Catra’s face gently. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you, though.”

And then, with zero warning, Adora braces herself and flips the two of them, sending Catra onto her back with a shriek. 

That won’t stand, however, and Catra quickly attempts to wrestle her back over, baring her teeth with a grin. They struggle against each other, flipping back and forth fruitlessly as they try and best each other. 

Soon enough, Adora proves - like always - to be the stronger of the two, so Catra changes tactics and instead tries to squirm away while she hisses. She’s slippery and manages to where she can flip onto her front and hopefully dart away- but Adora grabs the back of her shirt before she can make her exit, yanking her back towards her. 

“What was that about me being no fun?” She asks tauntingly, using her weight and a well placed elbow on Catra’s back to keep her down. Her free hand grabs Catra’s arm and twists it against her back, trapping her. Stray bits of hair fell out of her ponytail in the scuffle and they frame both sides of her face. “Oh, yeah- I win, by the way.”

The cats ears flatten against her head as she growls and keeps trying to get away. After a few moments, however, she gives up and flops against the ground with a groan. Adora wins this round.

“Have I ever told you that you’re the worst? Because you’re the worst.” She complains after catching her breath, voice muffled against the tile. “I can’t believe we’re friends.”

“You know you love me.” Adora echoes her words from earlier, grinning down at her breathlessly.

“Debatable.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyone who brushes off these twos' relationship by saying 'oh its abusive' can catch these hands
> 
> stop being afraid of dynamic wlw relationships you scrubs
> 
> theyre flawed but theyre in love
> 
> talk to me on tumblr at designerskyline!


End file.
